Romantic Story
by fazbuddy
Summary: Just a random original story that I decided to write, well it just came to me. Regular boy teen meets regular girl teen and falls in love. Probably going to continue maybe not, I dont know.


_Okay, umm I was about to go to sleep when I thought of this and I haven't been able to go to sleep since so I wrote it down, this is my first writing piece on here and I would really appreaciate any reviews, thanks!_

The day that I met, her.

It was a beautiful spring day, the sun was shining and the cars were passing me by. The birds could barely be heard tweeting through the noise of the car engines, lawn mowers, and people laughing. I was running through the Waverly neighborhood and I came upon this new house. I could tell it was new from the sign on the front lawn with the goofy Realtor face, the word SOLD stamped over it. As I came up to the house i saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her brown hair was cut to her mid back and framed her beautiful cute face. She wore black and white shorts and a plain red shirt.I passed the house and with the biggest grin on my face waved, she waved back with a curious smile on her face. She seemed confused but also seemed to find it amusing. I kept going with my run and soon after she appeared beside me. Both of us ran, together, and neither of us spoke a word. Just ran, together. That was our first day.

We ran together all the way to my house, then I stopped and said, "This is my place." She nodded, smiled and turned around ran back, in the general direction of her house. We ran 2 miles together, all the way onto the main road of our little city and she stuck with me the entire way. I couldn't help but admire her when she ran back, I mean I still am a guy, but she was beautiful not in the hard-on way but in a graceful, elegant way.

I walked into the house and my brother asked me, "Hey, John, you wanna shoot some hoops?" miming shooting a basketball with this hands. Our mom looked up from her book, and began to yell at us, "What are you doing, always wasting your time going outside and playing that stupid game, why don't you sit and pray. Do something good for your life rather than spend your time trying to ruin it." I began walking upstairs and left my brother and my mom to talk it out, ("I just prayed, can't I do it later?" "When did you pray? I didn't see you do it now") I took a shower to clean off all my sweat, (why else would I take a shower?) and when I exited I looked at myself in the big bathroom mirror. Now hear me out, I'm not really **that **Narcissistic but I couldn't help but be impressed by my transformation. Of course it was far from complete but I had changed a lot from the pudgy fat boy I was in February and I had slimmed down a lot. Sure the weight scale didn't really show it but a lot of it was muscle, atleast I hoped. I was 5 foot 10 a dark brown skin covering my body. My eyes dark brown, and my dark brown hair cut almost as if I'm enrolled in the military or army. My arms were muscular enough when I flexed but not that defined, my stomach was, well, a stomach now 6 pack growing there. Yet it did not stick out anymore and gone were the hip fat. Overall the picture wasn't bad, not much to be pleased about but nothing to really be dissapointed about. I dried myself off and went to my room.

My room, now isn't that a story. My mom hates my room, says it always smells ( a fairly valid point), its always dirty and says its a place where an animal would live. My room is painted blue because when I was younger all my cousins had convinced me that blue was the most male color, what other color would a young boy want. The wall that you see upon walking in is covered in an array of posters and old artwork, there are three ravens posters. One of the ravens superbowl win in 2013, one of the roster from 2010 and another also from 2010 but just a poster of the best players. There are also some pictures from my Ellicott City Patriots years and even a picture of my whole team.

I went into my room and collapsed on my bed, also blue, and all my thoughts kept returning to her. To that beautiful girl. I realized then that I had no idea what her name was and I lied there, attempting to put together this puzzle of the identity of this mysterious new girl. My daydreams about her were shattered by my mom's call to dinner, accompanied with her hand banging on the wall. I sighed and went to eat dinner. Dinner was a quiet affair with our family usually it consisted of my mother and father talking with my older brother occasionally speaking. If my sister were home she would have partaken in the conversation as well but, she was at college. My thoughts wandered back to that girl and I decided I would run by her house again tomorrow after school and hopefully I would meet her again.

School.

School was interesting most days, yet many of my periods were filled with boring classes were all we do is take notes all day and overall its just boring. Math and biology are prime examples of this. At least half of both those classes consist of boring note taking. The one pro about this type of teaching is that it gave me plenty of time to think and daydream about this fantasy girl. I did not see her in school today, which was definitely curious considering most people in the area moved to Howard County because of the terrific schooling system. Today's day seemed to drag on even longer than usual, the teacher's voice even more annoying and the classes less interesting. I tried to fantasize about this girl and even attempted to draw her, but there is only so much I could do until I got a chance to meet her. I began a list of possible names for her, quickly they became ridiculous as my friends began adding in. I had told only one of my friends about this mystery girl, my best friend, at least I think so. I'm not sure if I'm his best friend but I am sure that he is my best friend. I told Makarand(aforementioned bff) about this girl in our most useless and chill class, French, and asked him if he knew about her as he also lived in Waverly like the girl. He didn't know her, which was unsurprising considering the size of Waverly. Class was almost over and French was my last period so I had to content myself knowing that I would have some answers soon.

I got home ate an apple, grabbed a bottle of water and began running. I came up upon her house and I noticed that she didn't magically appear, so I waited, I sat across from her house and waited for this mystery girl to come out. I must admit I felt very very stalkerish. After an hour of waiting she came out of her house, dressed to run, wearing same pair of shorts but this time wearing a black tee shirt. She saw me and slowly began running and I joined her. Although I enjoyed the silence the day before, this time I was hungry for answers.  
"Hi, my name is John."

"Hello John" She replied and kept running with a slight grin on her face.

"Would you please supply me with your name?"

" I am sorry but I cannot"

I couldn't help but grin at her refusal to tell me her name.

"Well can you tell me why you weren't at school?"I asked.

"I go to a different school than you, you go to Marriotts Ridge correct?"

"That is indeed correct, where do you go?"

"The Maryland Juvenile Correctional Facility" she replied with a sharp smile on her face.

"Oh, I had assumed it was the Maryland Institute for Troubled Teens" I replied grinning.

She returned the smile and we ran on for a few minutes before she abruptly said, "McDonogh".

"Sorry, what was that?" I replied with a cheeky grin, fully aware of what she said, I realized that if she went to McDonogh Private school then I would obviously not see her in my school.

She laughed. "McDonogh okay, I'm not going to say it again."

We stopped at my house and looked at each other.

"So you're still not going to you my name"

" No **John, **I am not going to tell you my name." She replied with a little laugh and a grin. "But I met tell you tomorrow, at 4:30, don't be late" and she took off.

I shook my head and yelled to her back , "I wont!".

To be continued.


End file.
